With the advent of the computer age, computer software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. Electronic mail applications allow users to send and receive electronic mail to and from other users. Electronic mail applications also allow users to store sent or received mail in a variety of user-established storage folders. Electronic calendar applications allow users to maintain a variety of calendar information, such as appointments, in an electronic medium. Contacts applications allow users to maintain, sort and access contact information, such as names, addresses, telephone numbers, electronic mail addresses, and the like for a variety of persons or entities. Other applications, for example, tasks applications, notes applications and journal applications allow users to create, maintain and store a variety of electronic data, such as tasks, notes, journal entries, etc. Multiple functionality applications have been developed with which a variety of software modules, for example, electronic mail, calendar, contacts, tasks, notes, journals, etc. may be available through a single software application that allows users to switch between the different software modules upon demand.
With such software applications, users typically store large amounts of data in various storage locations associated with each application or associated with different software modules of a multiple functionality application. For example, users often store received electronic mail items, sent electronic mail items and even deleted electronic mail items in one or more storage folders associated with an electronic mail application. Users store calendar information, such as appointments, in personal calendars, business calendars, social calendars and the like. A variety of contacts information may be stored, such as names, addresses, telephone numbers, electronic mail addresses, etc. Other information stored by users with such applications includes notes, tasks, journal items, and the like stored in one or more storage locations.
Search and find mechanisms have been developed for locating a particular stored data item or a number of stored data items associated with a particular search attribute or property (for example, a mail item, contact item, calendar item, etc.) But, existing search and find mechanisms typically search across entire data storage areas (for example, all received electronic mail) and do not offer the opportunity for search of sub-storage areas making up larger storage areas. Thus, such searches tend to be slow and often return large amounts of data that are not particularly relevant to the search. If such a search is executed and no acceptable result is returned, users are often required to conduct expanded or advanced searches. However, average users who do not use such search and find functionality frequently often do not possess the required skills or patience to conduct more advanced searching for one or more needed data items. In addition, often a user conducts a search in a particular storage area, for example, a received mail folder, only to be frustrated when the desired item is not located. In many cases, the desired item is stored, but is not stored in the storage location searched by the user, and the user lacks a means for efficiently changing the scope of the search to include other storage locations.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.